


I'm Not A Warrior, I Am Fragile, I Am Weak

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Whumptober, luther hargreeves - Freeform, no 1, restrained, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: First ficlet I've written! Decided to do this for whumptober so I will probably post a few more as well. :)Fic title quote:Nineteen - Movements
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm Not A Warrior, I Am Fragile, I Am Weak

LETS HANG OUT SOMETIME 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was meant to be a quick mission: in-and out, distract the guards, take the files and go. They had not anticipated that it would go the way it had, with both Luther and Diego caught before escaping with the others. 

‘So much for Klaus being a good lookout’ scoffed Luther “this was meant to be a simple job, but it seems I’m the only one who can get things done.” The room was largely silent, minus the shallow breathing of the two teenagers and the haunting creaks of what sounded like dodgy pipelines above them. “Maybe you should have been more aware of the situation. That’s what Number One should do right?” spat Diego. Both were restrained to old table chairs, the rope bound so tight even the slightest movement would burn into them. The two had been left in a small dark room, with only small cracks of light coming from the gaps of the boarded-up windows and from under the only door in the room. “Well, you know what I’m aware of Number Two? That you’re an asshole” Luther retaliated, trying to force his way out of the binds on his hands to escape. The frayed rope dug deeper into his arms, chafing at the skin leaving raw, bloodied flesh underneath. Clambering footsteps from outside the room echoed their heartbeat as their captors came closer to the entrance.

Each step burned fear into their minds. Sure, they had taken knocks and scrapes during previous missions, but never had they been beaten the way they had this mission. Time dragged for what seemed like hours as the incoherant conversations of their captors rattled on outside their confines. Each moment only drew more attention to their own mortality, their faces stiff and cracked from the dried blood caking thir skin. The treatment they'd endured prior was by no means tolerable, but they weren't ready to risk the lives of their family.

They both weren’t sure which was worse, being beaten and tortured, or having to go back to their father knowing they had messed up the mission. If the indented rope burns on their arms didn’t remind them of their failures, their father certainly would. Ranking them by numbers caused a clear rift amongst the siblings, a competition to win approval, even though they all knew deep down nothing would change. Even physical pain couldn’t numb the constant weight of disappointment branded into their conscience. This is the first time anyone had been captured during a mission. Sure, there had been narrow escapes before, like when Allison had been caught off guard during a holdup and nearly attacked, or the many narrow attempts Ben had encountered after nearly losing control of the Eldritch monsters he housed. Breaking their train of thought, the room suddenly filled with blinding light as a shadowed figure stood present at the threshold. 

“Number One, Number Two, you have failed your practice mission.” A stern conducting voice called out from the hallway. “How can the world expect to rely on The Umbrella Academy, if you cannot execute a simple task without capture?” the voice spoke as the figure stepped forward into the room. Reginald. “You two will have your training increased and your free time is retracted for the following three weeks due to your failures” he spoke, briskly cutting the boys free from the rope restraints before harshly pulling them up from their chairs. The boys refused to make eye contact as their were guided out of the room. To show fear, even the slightest hint of sadness or pain was a weakness, a weakness they would never show. Practice missions were not uncommon for training, but this was the first run of unexpected tests thrown upon the team. Even if they had succeeded, there would always be something wrong, nothing was ever a perfect run. The tests were put in place to prepare the academy for future missions, but even testing couldn’t have prevented them from consequences of their final mission as a quintet.

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet I've written! Decided to do this for whumptober so I will probably post a few more as well. :) 
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Nineteen - Movements


End file.
